Omega
The Biggest Red Hypergiant Star In It's Known Universe (Omega) This Red Hypergiant's name is Omega and it's the largest star in the universe and it formed 16,000 years ago from a nebula 1,000,000 times the size of it is now and it was a Blue Hypergiant only 2,000 years ago,a White Hypergiant 1,500 years ago, a Yellow Hypergiant 1,000 years ago, and a Orange Hypergiant only 500 years ago,it has 16 planets orbiting it and 8 of them are gas giant planets and the other 8 are rocky planets and 4 of them can sustain life and all 4 of them have life on them. This star will go hypernova in 116 billion years and when it does all 16 planets will get incinerated in an instant, it's core is 125 times the diameter of the Sun. It will burn every element in it's Universe before going Hypernova in 116 billion years. Omega's Data Distance from the centre of it's home Galaxy: 16,000 light years Radius (Equatorial): 34,500,000,000,000 miles (55,522,368,199,916 kilometers) Diamter (Equatorial): 69,000,000,000,000 miles (111,044,736,399,832 kilometers) Cicumference (Equatorial): 216,769,893,097,695 miles (348,857,328,093,526 kilometers) Velocity around centre: 634 mi/s (1,020 km/s) Revoultion period: 144,000,000 years Density, (Water = 1): 1.409 Surface Gravity, (Earth = 1): 500,000 Absolute Magnitude: -34.0 Escape Velocity: 34,381 mi/s (55,331 km/s) Surface Temperature: 3,600° F (1982° C) { 2255° K} R Core Temperature: 116,000,000,000,000° F (64,444,444,444,426° C) {64,444,444,444,700° K} R Spectrum: M2 Rotation Period (Equatorial): 69 years Rotation Period (Polar): 66 years Volume (Sun = 1): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mass (Sun = 1): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mercurno The closest planet to Omega so it is a molten planet due to it being so close to it's star,but it's covered in unusually hot 34,000° F blue lava that covers 95% of the planet , 2.5% is covered in 10,000° F yellow lava and the other 2.5% is covered in normal 2,000° F red lava. Mercurno's Data Distance from it's Star: 69,000,000 miles (≈ 111,044,736 km) Radius (Equatorial): 8,000 miles (12874 kilometers) Diameter (Equatorial): 16,000 miles (25,750 kilometers) Circumference (Equatorial): 50,265 miles (80,893 kilometers) Orbital period: 34 years Density (Water = 1): 5.52 Axial Inclination: 34.69° Orbital Eccentricity: 0.00 Orbital Inclination: 0° Surface Gravity Earth = 1: 2.16 Rotation Period (Equatorial): 16 hours Inner Core Tempertaure: 69,000° F (38,316° C) {38,589° K} R Outer Core Temperature: 55,000 - 68,999° F (30,538 - 38315° C) {30811 - 38588° K} - 69,459° R Mantle Temperature: 34,001 - 54,999° F (18872 - 30537° C) {19145 - 30810° K} - 55,459° R Surface Temperature: 2,500 - 34,000° F (1,371 - 18871° C) {1,644 - 19144° K} - 34,460° R Escape Velocity: 13.61 mi/s (21.91 km/s) Volume (Earth = 1): ≈ 1.99 Mass (Earth = 1): ≈ 1.99 Albedo: 0.00 Saturnia (A Very High-Mass Brown Dwarf) Saturnia is a Very High-End Brown Dwarf that almost turned into a Very Low-End Red Dwarf after it formed, it has a core temperature of 17,999,990° F , if it had just a little more mass it would of became a Very Low-Mass Red Dwarf. Saturnia's Data Distance from it's Star: 116,000,000 miles (≈ 186,683,905 km) Radius (Equatorial): 134,000 miles (215,652 kilometers) Diameter (Equatorial): 268,000 miles (431,304 kilometers) Circumference (Equatorial): 841,947 miles (1,354,982 kilometers) Orbital period: 38 years Density (Water = 1): 5.52 Axial Inclination: 16.25° Orbital Eccentricity: 0.00 Orbital Inclination: 0° Surface Gravity Earth = 1: 7.36 Rotation Period (Equatorial): 6 hours Core Tempertaure: 17,999,990° F (9,999,977° C) {10,000,250° K} R Surface Temperature: 2,450° F (1,343° C) {1,616° K} R Escape Velocity: 112.19 mi/s (180.56 km/s) Volume (The Sun = 1): 0.0799 Mass (The Sun = 1): 0.0799 Albedo: 0.16